Falling Hard
by Jelp
Summary: Serena is trying to get her cousin to be less antisocial, and Darien jumps at the chance to offer his services.


Falling Hard  
Part 1/1  
Written by Jelp

Rated G

I don't own Sailor Moon or any of it's characters, they belong  
to Naoko Takeuchi. Only character that is mine (because I made  
him up) is Toby. Please excuse any grammatical mistakes. It's  
not one of my strong subjects. E-mail me at and  
tell me what you think. This is a first season having to deal  
with Serena, Darien, and ice-skating. Read on!

Falling Hard

It was Friday, the last period of the day, and Serena was  
anxious to get out of school. Her teacher had woken her rather  
rudely from a dream that she was having. She had been dressed in  
a long flowing gown. Serena had been trying to talk to the  
prince in her dreams when she had been woken. Sighing, Serena  
stared at the clock, practically willing it to hurry. Finally  
the bell rang, and Serena skipped happily out of class, thrilled  
that she didn't have a detention for once.

She remembered that today was the day that her eight year old  
cousin, Toby, was coming to stay for the month. It was like she  
had traded her four best friends for her cousin. Amy was going  
to go and stay with her dad; whom she had not seen in years. Lita  
had won first prize in a cooking contest and had gotten two  
tickets to the Bahamas. Lita had taken Raye with her because  
Raye's grandfather was ill. Although, Raye wasn't a big loss for  
Serena since they always got into tongue wars. Mina had gotten a  
modeling job in Miami, and she was not about to miss a chance to  
to see guys in Speedos. Serena was left alone because her other  
good friend Molly spent so much time with Melvin now that they  
were a couple. However, she would not let that worry her. She  
had other things on her mind.

She worried about her young cousin. He was very sweet, but  
rarely talked to anyone. Normally he was off in his own little  
world. Toby had about twenty imaginary friends and no real ones.  
That was why he was coming for the month. The psychiatrist that  
he went to said that maybe if Toby stayed in a new environment,  
he would emerge from out of his shell. Her aunt, uncle, and  
cousin lived about three blocks from their house but maybe this  
change would do him some good. How, Serena didn't know. All she  
knew was that she wanted her cousin to make friends. Hopefully,  
either she or Sammy could help. Sammy was closer to Toby's age,  
but they didn't get along well together. 'I hope I'll be able to  
find someway for him to make friends.' Serena walked home, her  
heart heavy with worry about her young cousin. She didn't even  
see the other person walking down the street until she collided  
with him.

"Hello Meatball Head." Darien Chiba smirked at the girl  
who had landed semi-on top of him. The two were known for having  
long verbal fights at the Crown Arcade, the local hang-out.

"Please get off of me." He said in a cold manner.

"Jerk." She muttered as she "accidentally" kicked his leg.  
Instead of hurting him, it only made her foot hurt. He laughed as  
she groaned in pain.

"What are you, made out of, steel?" She asked.

"It's your own fault Meatball Head." He laughed as Serena  
stormed away.  
'Man, she's cute when she's mad.' Darien thought to himself  
as he walked in the other direction.  
When she arrived home, her cousin was already settling in  
the guest bedroom. He was neatly folding his clothes away in his  
drawers.

"Hey Toby!" Serena bubbled cheerfully.

"Hello." He answered quietly. Serena rocked back and forth  
on her heels.

"So would you like to do something together with me this  
weekend?" Serena chirped.

"I dunno." He replied.

"How about going to the arcade?" She wondered.

"No thank you." He said politely.

"Umm...shopping?" She tried.

"No thanks."

"Uh...the movies?"

"No thanks." Toby replied as he pulled a pair of ice-skates  
from his suitcase.

"Ice-skating?" She said happily.

"Really?" His face briefly lit up. "I didn't know that I  
would be able to practice. I only brought them so Mom and Dad  
wouldn't throw them out." Toby said, carefully placing the  
skates on the floor.

"I didn't know you ice-skated. When did you start? And why  
would Aunt Gracie and Uncle Joey throw you skates out?" Serena  
wondered.

"Well, I've been speed skating on my own for about a year  
and a half. What I really want to do is figure skate, but Mom  
and Dad won't get me a personal trainer. Dad thinks that ice  
skating is for girls, and mom would only let me do ice skating  
in a class. I'm too afraid that I'll make a complete fool out of  
myself during a class. So, I'm afraid they'll get rid of my  
skates when I'm here for the month." He finished putting all of  
his things away. "So, you're on for ice-skating tonight?" He  
smiled up at her.

"You bet!" Serena thought and she walked out of the room.  
'How hard could it be to ice-skate?' Serena thought with a  
spring in her step.

'It is very hard to ice-skate.' Serena thought as she clung  
to the side of the ice-rink. She inched around the side trying  
hard not to fall...again...for the tenth time...oops. She fell  
down but did not want to cry in front of her cousin. He was  
looking at her with the most embarrassed expression. She sighed.  
Finally she reached the opening to the rink and got out...and  
promptly fell on her butt. She held in the water works so she  
wouldn't embarrass Toby anymore, but still let out a pained  
groan.

"You go on without me." She said waving a hand. Serena got  
on wobbly feet and managed to walk to a place to sit at the  
snack bar. She was half tempted to leave, but her mother had  
said that she had to look after Toby. Serena looked at her feet.  
'It's that big meanie Darien's fault that I can't ice-skate. My  
foot hurts because he's made out of iron.' She thought to  
herself as she swilvled around on the stool, thinking about when  
she had kicked him.

"What can I get for you Meatball Head?" A familiar voice  
asked. Serena looked up to see Darien wiping down the counter.

"What are you doing here?" Serena wondered. "Why do you  
always seem to show up in the same places that I do!" She  
demanded angrily. 'That's weird. I was just thinking about him.'

"Actually, I work here." Darien said. "And I haven't even  
seen you here before." Serena had the grace to blush.

"Well, this is my first time ice-skating." She mumbled.

"Really? I should take my break now just to watch you fall  
down." He said, his eyes sparkling.

"You're so mean!" She said, tears started in her eyes.

"Geeze, don't you know I'm just joking?" He asked.

"But-you're-al-ways-so-mean!" She choked between sobs. Her  
tears subsided immediately as he placed a large chocolate bar in  
front of her.

"My treat, if you stop crying." He said sincerely.

"Deal." She grabbed the bar of chocolate as Darien placed  
money from his wallet into the cash register. She sopped her  
tears immediately.

"So, are you here on a date?" Darien asked.

"Nwope. I'm here whiff my cousin." She said with her mouth  
full of chocolate. "He weally likes ice-skating, bwut-" Serena  
swallowed, "he doesn't have anyone to teach him how to do those  
tricks and stuff." She said taking another bite.

"Tricks and stuff? Do you mean stuff like triple-axles and  
things like triple-toe-loops?" Darien wondered. Serena nodded.

"Yup! But his mom and dad won't pay for lessons." Serena  
looked very upset.

"Well, I think I know someone that will give him lessons  
for free." Darien smiled.

"Really?" Serena asked excitedly. "Who?"

"Well, I'll have to talk to your cousin so I can tell my  
friend what times that your cousin's free. So they can work out  
a schedule. Why don't you go get your cousin so that I can talk  
to him." Darien said.

"Why can't you go out there and get him." Serena said. She  
looked out through the doors to where the ice-rink was.

"I'm working right now. If you don't want to get him, I  
can always call him and work it out. Why don't you give me his  
number so I can give it to my friend." Darien said as he handed  
a napkin and pen to Serena.

"Actually he's staying at my house." Serena wrote down her  
number and handed it to Darien. He pocketed it carefully. Serena  
gave another look out to the rink in fear.

"Maybe you could use a trainer." Darien suggested.

"Umm...maybe. Don't forget to tell your friend that my  
my cousin's name is Toby. Later Darien."

"Later Serena." Serena was half way to the ice-rink when  
she realized that Darien had used her real name. 'Whoa. He does  
know my real name.' She thought to herself. Serena sat on the  
bleachers that over looked the rink when it was used for hockey.  
She moved her ankle to the music blasted by the loud speakers.

It was another hour before her cousin came out from the  
rink.

"Thanks for taking me to ice-skate." Toby smiled up towards  
his older cousin. They headed back to the place to the entrance  
to the rink where they had left their shoes. As Serena put her  
shoes on, she thanked that shoes were made without blades or  
wheels on them.

"Well, I actually have some good news for you, but I don't  
want to get your hopes too high just in case." Serena started to  
explain as they walked out of the ice arena onto the busy  
streets of Tokyo.

"What are you talking about?" Toby cocked his head to one  
side to look at his cousin to make sure that she was okay.

"I talked to a friend, and he said that he knows someone  
that might be willing to give you lessons for free, and you  
would not be in a group." 'I think.' Serena added to herself.  
She hadn't really mentioned that part, but Toby would be able to  
work that out with his new trainer.

"Really?" Serena had never seen him so happy.

"It's just a possibility." Serena warned.

"That's okay." Toby smiled all the way home.

---------

Darien looked at Serena's phone number scrawled on the  
napkin and dialed the number.

"Hello?" A pleasant voice asked. It must have been Mrs. Tsukino.

"Serena? This is Darien." Darien smiled to himself. 'It  
can't hurt to get on her good side.'

"No, this is Serena's mom." Mrs. Tsukino replied.

"Really? You don't sound like it." Darien said kindly.

"Why thank you. I'll get Serena for you now."

"Actually Mrs. Tsukino, may I talk to Toby?" Darien wondered.

"Of course, and please, call me Ilene. Hold on a second and  
I'll go get him for you." He could hear Mrs. Tsukino holler  
telling Toby that the phone was for him. He heard a muffled "I  
got it."

"Hello?" A young boy's voice asked.

"This is Darien. I was wondering if 5:00 after school until  
6:30 would be good for me to give you ice-skating lessons. Is  
that a good time for you?" Darien wondered.

"Really? That would be great!" Toby said excitedly.

"There are three conditions." Darien said in a stern voice.

"Okay. If you want to be paid, I-"

"Not that. I'm doing this for free. But you have to bring  
your own skates, get your aunt, uncle, mom, or dad to say that  
it's okay for you to ice-skate then, and to not tell Serena my  
name if she asks who your trainer is."

"I'm sure I can get my aunt's okay. I have my own skates,  
and don't worry, I won't tell Serena." Darien could almost feel  
Toby's happiness through the phone.

"Go get your aunt right now and I'll make the arrangements  
with her." Toby dropped the phone and ran to get his Aunt Ilene.

Mrs. Tsukino and Darien talked for about twenty minutes  
making arrangements for Darien to meet Toby at the ice rink.

"And your boss won't mind if you use the rink?" Ilene asked  
making sure.

"She won't mind as long as I zambonie the rink afterwards.  
And Toby will only be staying with you for a month?" Darien  
asked, making sure he had heard Serena correctly.

"Yes." Ilene twirled the cord sadly around her finger. "I  
believe that's all the time he'll have to train. His parents are  
not really thrilled with the idea of him ice-skating. They want  
him to do other things to make more friends." She explained.

"That's okay. I'll see if I can help him open up in any  
way that I can."

"Thank you so much Darien. And I won't tell Serena either.  
I don't understand why you don't want her to know that you're  
helping Toby out." Ilene wondered out loud.

"It's a bit of a long story, and I have to go now. I'll  
talk to you later."

"Good-bye Darien."

"Good-bye Mrs.- I mean Ilene."

Darien pushed the off button on his portable. 'Maybe this  
is what I need to take my mind off of my dreams.' For years,  
Darien dreamt of a princess coming to him. She said that they  
would meet someday. However, Darien was tired of waiting, and  
was starting to develop feelings for his Meatball Head. 'I  
better go over my old notes.' Darien had taught himself how to  
ice-skate. Actually, it had come to him very easily. Maybe it  
had something to do with his Princess.

---------

The door slammed shut as Toby rushed up the stairs. Serena  
nearly got knocked down.

"So how was school?" She asked before he could get very far.

"Good." Toby said shutting his door.

It had been three weeks since he has started his training,  
and he only had one more week left before he went back to  
staying at his own house.

Toby had made a lot of new friends, and Serena suspected  
that gaining new friends had something to do with his trainer.  
He would come home after his practice talking about how his  
trainer did this, how he was so nice, and yet he would never  
mention his name. Serena had kept on trying to find out, but he  
would never say who his trainer was. The only thing that she  
knew about his trainer was the Toby absolutely adored him.

His parents had heard of his progress and were eager to  
start paying for his personal trainer for helping him so much.  
However, his trainer and Toby had talked about it, and Toby  
would be going to a class with a group. Toby was less frightened  
about doing so now. Although if he ever needed a trainer for the  
Olympics (Serena didn't know that he would really make it that  
far) he'd call his trainer.

Serena was tired of hearing all about the trainer without  
knowing who he was. She had even cornered Darien one time to get  
him to spill out his friend's name. Who ever Toby's trainer was,  
he was a miracle worker. Toby smiled none stop. He had also  
shown him new "moves", as he called them, to his parents. They  
had been thrilled.

Serena decided that she was finally going to find out who  
the mysterious man was. After Toby left for ice-skating, she was  
going to sneak out after him. He didn't have practice until  
five, so she just had to keep an eye on the clock.

It was 4:45 when she heard Toby yell that he was leaving.

"Bye Toby!" Serena heard her mom yell back to him. Serena  
grabbed her own skates that she had bought. Serena hoped that  
whoever Toby's trainer was, that he would teach her too. She  
tiptoed down the stairs. Quietly she opened and closed the door  
and followed behind Toby. She figured that he would be going to  
the same rink that she had been at the first time she went ice-  
skating because the rink wasn't very far. Besides, her mother  
would never let Toby go walking the streets of Tokyo unless he  
went some where close to home. Serena's thoughts were proven  
right as she arrived at the rink. She waited about five minutes  
before entering the ice-skating rink where Toby had entered. It  
was the only one that said "Do not enter." The others were being  
used for public skating. Serena's jaw dropped when she entered  
the rink. She quickly hid behind the panels that surrounded the  
rink and looked though the glass.

There, skating around the rink with Toby was Darien. She  
watched as he patiently explained something to Toby. He then  
skated around the rink and did a spin in the air.

---------

"Now this is what the single axle looks like. We've been  
practicing the jump off the ice, so now I'm going to show you  
what it looks like." Darien skated around the rink to gain  
enough speed so he could perform the jump. He soared in the air,  
landing gracefully.

"Good job!" Toby squealed.

"I want you to try it. Remember what I said about keeping  
your body aligned in an upright position, and it's okay to land  
on both feet if you feel uncomfortable, but you're supposed to  
land on one foot. Just wait until you feel ready to do that. You  
all set, or do you want to practice off the ice some more?"  
Darien asked.

"On." Toby said.

"If you don't get it right the first time, don't worry  
about it. You're a quick learner and I know that you will be  
able to do one by the end of the next lesson at the latest."  
Darien prepped Toby. Toby skated around the rink and spun in the  
air. The spin was beautiful, but the landing was rough. He  
landed on both feet and stumbled to the ice. Darien quickly  
skated over to where Toby sat on the ice.

"Are you okay?" Darien asked while helping Toby to his  
feet.

"Yeah. That was so cool! I couldn't save the landing, but  
how did the axle look?"

"Great! You may be able to land it by the end of the lesson  
today." Darien beamed down at Toby. Toby just grinned back.

For the remaining time, Darien and Toby skated around the  
rink, completely oblivious to their spectator.

By the end, Toby had improved greatly, and he no longer  
fell when he landed his single axle, but it was not nearly as  
smooth as it could be. Darien and Toby were proud of his  
progress.

"You did an excellent job." Darien smiled to Toby. "Would  
ou like me to walk you out of the rink?" Darien asked as Toby  
put his shoes back on.

"Nah. You'd have to get your skates on, and I know that you  
want to skate by yourself." Toby winked and left the arena.

---------

Serena watched in awe as Darien skated around the rink. He  
seemed to soar. She put on her own skates. 'Will he laugh at  
me?' She wanted to learn how to skate, badly, but would he help  
her? Serena mustered up her courage and walked from behind the  
glass panels that had been hiding her. Darien was so engrossed  
in his skating that he didn't even notice her.

"Darien?" She asked shyly. He turned around to look at her  
surprised. It was as if he had never seen a girl before.

"Serena, what are you doing here?" Darien asked nervously.

"Why didn't you tell me you were training Toby?"

"I didn't think you would let me." He said honestly.

"Well, I don't really have much say in what he can and can  
not do." Serena said wisely. "Although, I would like you to  
teach me how to how to skate." She stepped onto the ice...and  
immediately fell on her butt. Serena let a stray tear fall, but  
she would not cry in front of Darien anymore. She was not a  
baby. Darien skated over to help her to her feet. He lifted her  
up. Their eyes linked for a moment. As if in a trance, he raised  
his hand to brush her tear away. They stood there looking at  
each other. He took both her hands in his and spun her around so  
that her back was against his chest. Their eyes were glazed as  
they began to fly across the ice. Serena let go of his hand and  
skated as if she had done it a million times before. They skated  
together as music started to play.

The music was sad and slow, yet somehow familiar. The moved  
together as one. Both doing quadruple lutzes. Darien had never  
been able to master it, and Serena had been on the ice but once  
before! Finally the music stopped and they held one another's  
gaze.

"Princess Serenity." Darien whispered.

"Prince Endymion." Serena responded. Their lips met in an  
earth shattering kiss. A few minutes later they broke their kiss  
through lack of air, and the trance broke.

"What just happened?" Serena asked, brushing her hand over  
her lips. Darien opened and closed his mouth.

"I...I...don't...know." He said stunned. He licked his lips  
that still tingled from their kiss. 'Could Serena be the  
princess from my dreams?' He wondered to himself. They looked at  
each other, neither knowing what to say.

"Umm...your cousin is doing splendid." Darien wanted to  
smack himself. 'That sounded incredibly stupid.' He inwardly  
winced at his lameness.

"Yeah." Serena said. She realized that Darien's arms were  
placed around her. If she had thought her legs would support  
her, she would have skated away from him. 'It's intoxicating  
this close to him.' She thought to herself.

"Can you skate me over to the side? I don't know what  
happened, but I still don't think I can skate." Darien helped  
her to the side, his hands never leaving her small form

"I need to sit. I feel dizzy." She explained.

"You're just not used to the spins." He stated.

"Or it could be due to lack of oxygen." She said with a  
deep blush. Darien gave her a quirky grin, knowing she wasn't  
talking about the spinning. Well, not from the quadruple lutzes  
anyway. He leaned down to whisper in her ear. It sent an  
electric jolt through both of them.

"Maybe, with practice, you'll be able to go longer without  
getting dizzy." He grinned at her mischievously.

"What are you proposing?" She wondered.

"Come and practice ice-skating with me at the time Toby  
does now. He's going to be in a class. You could take the free  
time I have in this rink to myself. The owner lets me use this  
rink for myself because I help tutored her daughter for several  
years. So, what do you say? Give it a try?"

"I think I will." Serena smiled, neither knowing exactly  
what they were getting themselves into but neither caring.

Raye, Lita, Mina, and Amy stared in disbelief as Serena  
and Darien, supposed enemies, sat in the local Arcade holding  
hands together. They watched them from their both like a movie.

"We're gone for one month, and this is what happens?" Raye  
asked.

"I think it's so romantic. There was an unspoken attraction  
when they were fighting." Mina smiled with a dreamy look.

"I'm going to miss their fights. They were so entertaining.  
Oh well." Lita sighed.

"How is she ever going to concentrate on her studies if she  
has a boyfriend?" Amy wondered. Everyone sweat dropped.

"Shh...they're gonna kiss." Raye said pointing towards the  
couple. They watched as the two so obviously in love kissed.

---------

Serena and Darien broke apart the kiss.

"You've been doing so good with your ice-skating lately  
that you deserve a treat." He ordered her a chocolate ice cream  
sundae.

"Ice cream, in the middle of winter? Wow, you do know me  
pretty well." Serena smiled.

"Me, on the other hand, I keep on falling hard." Darien said.

"I haven't seen you fall yet." Serena thought out loud.

"I've fallen hard for you." He cocked his head to the side.  
"Haven't you noticed that?"

"Tease." She said poking him in the stomach.

"You like it." He grinned.

"And I love you." She smiled as they kissed again.

"Would you like a tree to go with your sap?" Raye said, as  
she broke the two apart.

"Ha ha, funny Raye." Serena glared from being pulled from  
her kiss.

"Yes it was." Raye said.

"No it wasn't."

"Was too!"

"Was not!" They started one of their famous tongue wars.  
Everyone groaned.

"These two get together, but Raye and Serena can't get  
along?" Mina said.

"Well, at least there is something entertaining to watch."  
Lita said. The rest nodded. Darien just smiled, content to have  
Serena in his life. Serena felt the same way...it was just  
harder to tell at the moment.

"Thbbb!" She fought with Raye.

"Thbbb!" Raye fought back. Everyone sweat dropped. 'I guess  
I have to take everything that she comes with.' Darien mused,  
and really didn't care.

The End.

Sappy, yes I know. Review anyway and tell me  
what you think. Hey Tasha, Serena, Azn Angel, Jennifer, and Luna-  
chan! Hehehehe. Of course, if you want to read good Dragon  
Ball Z fics, read Lady Bulma's fics at Ja ne minna! - Jelp


End file.
